A Filha do Feiticeiro
by carolsss
Summary: Uma recontagem de O Lago dos Cisnes do ponto de vista de Odile.
**A Filha do Feiticeiro**

 **Capítulo 1**

Os cisnes sempre estiveram lá, durante o dia nadando no lago na frente do castelo e a noite se transformando em mulheres, isso era uma parte natural da sua vida tanto quanto o ar que ela respirava, e a magia que corria por suas veias.

O pai de Odile era um praticante de magia, um dos mais habilidosos no mundo. Havia uma razoável porcentagem da população que nascia com o dom, mas este era indomado e geralmente só acabava trazendo mais dano do que bênçãos para o pobre coitado ou coitada que o recebia, seu pai no entanto tinha transformado o seu em uma arte e uma ciência, ele era o mestre de sua magia e não o contrario. E graças ao seu treinamento um dia ela seria também. Alguns anos antes de seu nascimento seu pai costumava ser o segundo homem mais poderoso da Moldavia, mas o Rei que ele havia ajudado a colocar no trono o traiu, e o deixou na posição de ter que vender suas habilidades e troca de pagamento, as vezes o pagamento era ouro, outras vezes terra, ou simples ingredientes que ele as vezes precisava para feitiços mais complexos, mas quando a pessoa não tinha nada a oferecer sempre havia a possibilidade de fazer um acordo para vir servir seu pai na sua propriedade por um número combinado de anos, como uma pratica de garantia que elas não fossem fugir durante as horas do dia que era o tempo preferido de seu pai para dormir as moças que tinham feito o acordo se tornavam cisnes. Além de Odile atualmente haviam outras seis mulheres na propriedade : Katrina, Olga, Polina, Vladlena, Tatyana e mais recentemente Daria. E era com Daria com quem Odile estava naquela madrugada.

As ordens de Daria eram instruir e treinar Odile com relação ao uso da espada, do arco e flecha e machado, e segundo suas próprias palavras ela estaria sendo bem mais sucedida treinando um macaco do que Odile. A filha do feiticeiro mostrava grande habilidade para varias atividades mas ao longo dos últimos meses ficou claro luta corporal não era uma dela. Ela até que estava conseguindo bloquear um pouco os golpes de Daria quando em um movimento em falso Daria conseguiu desarma-la e fazer com que ela caísse no chão.

"Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade você estaria morta agora" Daria disse.

"Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade eu teria te transformado em uma porca antes de você ter tido a chance de dar qualquer golpe"

Daria levou sua mão a testa e disse :

"Meu deus você é pior do que o Benno as vezes"

 _Benno_ , Odile tinha ouvido essa palavra antes e ela assumiu que era algum xingamento de Onvolena que ela não conhecia, não o nome de uma pessoa como a última frase indicava.

"Quem é Benno ?"

"Apenas um rapaz que eu conheci e treinei durante a rebelião que era quase tão ruim quanto você"

"Então você odiava ele mais do que você me odeia ?"

"Eu não te odeio, eu fico frustrada com você porque eu acredito que você poderia ser bem melhor do que você é agora se você se esforçasse. E eu não o odiava, Benno não era um guerreiro, ele era um curador, ele tinha o dom, não era tão forte quanto o seu e o do seu pai mas ele conseguia curar a maior parte dos ferimentos com o toque" Daria disse.

E aí ela deu um leve sorriso, Odile não se lembrava de nenhuma outra vez em que ela tinha visto um sorriso e uma expressão como aquela no rosto de Daria. Quando Daria notou que Odile estava encarando ela fechou a cara de novo, mas era tarde demais.

"Você ama ele"

"Ele foi muito útil na rebelião" Daria disse irritada.

"Muito útil, e você ama ele e você quer casar com ele"

A expressão dela mudou de irritação para tristeza.

"Eu sinto muito, ele morreu na rebelião ?"

"Não, mas ainda assim eu nunca poderia me casar com ele"

"Porque não ?"

"Você sabe o porque, o acordo que eu fiz com seu pai requere que eu fique quinze anos aqui, quando acabar ele certamente já vai ter encontrado outra pessoa e provavelmente deve ter até filhos"

"Eu sinto muito"

"Não precisa ter. Eu estou satisfeita com as minhas escolhas, e a vida de uma esposa não teria me agradado. Agora vamos continuar"

Odile estava quase pegando sua espada quando ela ouviu uma leve batida na porta e Katrina entrou no cômodo.

"Minhas senhoras eu sinto muito por interromper mas o senhor Rothbart requere a presença de sua filha"

Odile largou a espada e saiu bem rápido antes que Daria pensasse em dizer para ela voltar para lá após a conversa com seu pai ter terminado. Quando ela estava suficientemente longe para não ser ouvida por Daria ela perguntou :

"Então Kat meu pai realmente me chamou ou você só resolveu me salvar de algumas horas de tortura ?"

"Dessa vez o seu pai realmente a chamou"

"Certo, então você tem alguma idéia do que isso se trata ?"

"Eu temo que não, eu tenho que voltar para a cozinha agora"

"Tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha"

"Eu vou tentar te ver antes do sol nascer"

"Até lá então"

Katrina hesitou por um segundo, como se ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas aí se virou e foi na direção da cozinha. E Odile andou na direção do laboratório de seu pai.

Chegando lá ela bateu a porta.

"Entre Odile" Rothbart disse.

"Eu ouvi que você queria me ver"

"Você ouviu certo. Como foi a lição com Daria ?"

"Terrível, meu tempo seria bem melhor aplicado em outras atividades"

Rothbart revirou seus olhos, mas havia o fantasma de um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, isso não é como piano ou canto que você pode largar sem consequências, essas habilidades podem um dia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte no seu futuro"

"Eu sei, e eu aceito isso, mas isso não significa que eu tenho que ficar feliz e eu me dou o direito a reclamar quando apropriado"

Seu pai sorriu.

"Você me chamou aqui só pra saber sobre as minhas lições ?"

"Não, eu preciso que você vá fazer o trabalho na fazenda de Kadar"

"Eu achei que fosse um simples encantamento de fertilidade, porque você precisa da minha ajuda ?"

"Eu não vou com você, eu tenho negócios a tratar na Moldavia"

O nome fez um frio correr pela espinha de Odile. A propriedade deles ficava escondida na floresta onde ficava a fronteira entre os reinos Moldavia, Onvolena, Kadar e Polismania. Seu pai tinha negócios nos três últimos, mas não no primeiro, Moldavia é onde os grandes inimigos de seu pai moravam, o lugar onde ele tinha sido traído e humilhado.

"Pai o que quer que seja que você queira da Moldavia eu posso ir buscar, ou fazer, me deixe te ajudar"

"Isso é algo que apenas eu posso fazer, você pode me ajudar indo fazer o encantamento na fazenda em Kadar. Agora vá tomar um banho e se arrume, Polina já foi ordenada a preparar seu cavalo e outras coisas que você vai precisar para a viagem"

.

.

.

Depois de seu banho Odile foi na direção dos estábulos, ela esperou que seu pai estivesse lá para se despedir mas esse não foi o caso. Mas Katrina estava, com um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos.

"Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar um pouco de torta de nozes para caso você fique com fome na viagem"

"Obrigada, é a minha favorita"

"Eu sei disso" Katrina disse com as bochechas vermelhas.

A outra garota sempre foi do tipo que corava fácil, mas isso parecia estar acontecendo com bem mais frequência ultimamente, era um tanto estranho realmente, Odile achava que o mais lógico seria que quanto mais elas convivessem menos motivos a garota ficar embaraçada em sua presença.

"Você não tem medo de andar pela floresta sozinha ?" Katrina perguntou.

"Não" Odile disse.

 _Não há nada na floresta que poderia ser mais perigoso do que eu_ , ela pensou mas não disse. Seu pai as vezes lhe dizia que inspirar medo era sempre útil, mesmo nos seus amigos, mas ela não queria fazer isso com Katrina.

Odile guardou o embrulho na bolsa, deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Katrina, montou no cavalo e galopou para longe sem estar ciente de como as coisas estariam diferentes no castelo quando ela retornasse.


End file.
